<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me by LunarianKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037358">Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianKnight/pseuds/LunarianKnight'>LunarianKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Drama, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood Pacts, Blood Sharing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Feudalism, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lemon, Lime, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Rating May Change, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Bonds, Tags May Change, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianKnight/pseuds/LunarianKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, Yuuki and Zero Pairing.<br/>In the quiet life of feudal Japan during the Tokugawa Era, or so they thought. Crazy adventures, Murder, betrayal, and of course vampire Nobles pulling strings from the shadows. A mark that's formed that neither understand, what does it mean? Why does it drive Zero to extremes with Yuuki? Can they navigate this Vampiric world unscathed and survive? Strap in kiddies, we're about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Chapter One: A Tasting-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic writer here, please let me know what you think! The year is 1364 in feudal Japan, which is turning out to be tough time writing to make sure I am somewhat historically accurate, however it is a fantasy based genre so things are bound to be a bit skewed (sorry history buffs).  Let me know if you'd like me to continue to update this. I've already written chapter 2 I'm just tweaking and refining it. So if you guys like it I'll write chapter 3! &lt;3</p><p>Annnnnnd If you're still on Fanfiction.net I posted it there as well : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13678546/1/Kiss-Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billowing dark clouds rolled over head, swallowing up the afternoon sun. The wind turned chilly as it carried the scent of rain on the air. The birds' songs stopped as they sought shelter from the coming storm. Yuuki frowned up at the now black sky. She had spent most the morning on the roof of her house trying the recount the past she'd lost. All she could remember now was snow, blood and sharp teeth.  With the sky threatening to tear asunder and consume her, she thought the universe was trying to warn her, to forget about it, leave it alone. She sighed closing her chocolate eyes giving in to mother nature's demands, pushing the thoughts from her mind. Sitting up and stretching she looked for Zero.</p><p>Zero  always had a calming effect on her. Yuuki felt she could trust him. Maybe she would talk to him about her lack of memories,  or maybe at the very least she could forget about it all together if he stayed by her side. Spying Zero asleep under the big Oak Tree near the stables across the yard, she stood up dusting off her kimono, making her way the ladder she left leaned against the house, climbing down.  Feet firmly placed on the ground, she crossed the distance to him. Oh Zero... She thought.  He was starting to fill out now, the line between boy and man were starting to blur in his features.  He was dressed in a light grey Haori with lavender violets sewn in along the collar and bottom of his sleeves, his Nagagi a deep solid deep purple and black Hakama.</p><p>" Zero?" Yuuki called out, "It's going to rain, wake up!" He didn't stir. 'He must be tired, he never leaves himself vulnerable like this.' She knelt down getting a better look at his peaceful sleeping face. Her cheeks flushed, he looked adorable sleeping away without a care in the world. She was having a tough time keeping herself from reaching out and brushing some stray silvery hairs to place behind his pierced ear. She mulled it over and decided the risk was worth the reward and reached out keeping the sleeve of her  flowered kimono out of the way while her hand feathered some of the stray locks from his face, tracing the outline of his brow and tucking the strands behind his ear. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and sitting up all in one motion. Looking startled and somewhat dazed.</p><p>"Y-Yuuki... w-what are you doing?" Zero barked out at her before looking at his large hand enclosed around her small slender wrist, a blush crept up his cheeks. He let go of her and cast his Amethyst eyes down to avoid her now widened chocolate ones, dropping his hand to rest on the ground beside him.</p><p>"I-I... I came to wake you up." Yuuki sighed out. He must have had a nightmare again, he was always having them lately. Though he would never talk about them, not even a vague sense of what they were about. She could always hear him wake up with a start, and hear his erratic breathing as he tried to calm himself down. Their rooms were right next to each other, it's not like she was spying on him, she couldn't help hear him and her heart constricted each time.</p><p>"Would you have rather I left you asleep and let the rain wake you?" As she said it, the heavens began to open up, spitting heavy raindrops, only a few at first, lazily hitting them then a volley of summer rain pelted them. Yuuki stood, stretching out her hand for Zero to take. He brushed it away and stood himself, She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand anyway. Now that he was up she lead them into the stables. The scent of hay and horses wafted over them as she wrenched the door open.</p><p>"Thanks, but I guess your effect to keep me dry was in vain. We're both soaked now." Zero chuckled despite himself, he could never truly be mad at Yuuki. "but why not make a break for the house?" He slid off his Haori and hung it up to dry on a hook near the door.</p><p>Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him as she giggled. "I haven't fed White Lily yet, can you help me out? Pleeeeease?" She lightly begged knowing she'd get her way even if she didn't ask, he always helped her if she needed it.</p><p>"Of course you didn't, You were daydreaming on the roof all morning." Zero sighed as he shook his head at this sometimes absent minded girl in front of him. </p><p>Yuuki puffed up, picking up some loose straw from the stable floor and threw it at him. "Well you were sleeping, and Lily only likes you, she won't let me near her. How was I suppose to feed and brush her without you?" She shut the door behind them with a mock slam.</p><p>"You're probably right" Zero laughed and went towards the alabaster mare, gently rubbing her muzzle as the horse snorted and leaned into his hand. "I'm sorry." He turned his head to glance back at her. He chewed on his inner cheek a moment, debating on whether to ask her why she secluded herself up on the roof in the first place, but he knew if she wanted to talk about She'd come to him. </p><p>Yuuki missed his deliberations as she went to grab some fresh hay from the corner of the stables, in her own head, wanting to ask him about his nightmares again. Sighing she went back toward White Lily, eyeing the horse suspiciously, "Ne... Zero?" She stole a glance up towards him as he soothed the mare with gentle strokes.<br/>
"Hmm?"</p><p>"What were you dreaming about? Were you having a nightmare again?" Yuuki asked softly keeping her eyes on him and watching him shift uncomfortably under her gaze, slowing his strokes of the mare. "You can ... talk to me if you need to. Zero always listens to all of my problems. I-I can do the same for you."</p><p>Her back was to him now as she was getting some oats for Lily, but she could feel his eyes on her. She waited for what felt like forever as she started to feed the mare and moved on to brushing her down, before he spoke again. Yuuki was starting to think he wouldn't answer her, or pretended he didn't hear her at all.</p><p>"My Family." Zero whispered out " I keep having the same scene play out of their deaths, over and over again. It won't stop and it happens almost every night."</p><p>It had been 4 years since Zero came to live with Yuuki and Kaien Cross at their home, and since then it has taken her a long time to get him to open up and confide in her. He hardly talked about his family, Yuuki had to hear about what happened from their adopted Father. Zero's family was murdered by a vampire when he was a child. Kaien took him in and adopted him, just as he had adopted Yuuki ten years ago, almost under the same circumstances, at least she thought so. She couldn't remember what happened, maybe her family was killed by vampires as well. He was covered in blood that night. It was a miracle he had survived. Yuuki went to opposite side Zero was on, to absently brush the mare. Going over the memory in her mind, chewing her lip.</p><p>"You're safe now, I'll protect you, Zero." Yuuki looked up at him finally. He froze mid stroke of his pet, looking at her with uncertain eyes, searching for something within her brown eyes.  What, Yuuki, couldn't tell.</p><p>"How are You going to protect Me?" Zero didn't have his usual bite to his words. He said it softly, it was like he was musing aloud and didn't actually mean to ask it.</p><p>"With this!" She smiled and pat her hip where the Anti-Vampire weapon tied to her Obi. "With Artemis." Yuuki smiled at Zero who just shook his head at her and matter of factly rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit. A Comfortable silence stretched between as she finished grooming the mare, and pulling a carrot from her robes in an attempt to get White Lily to like her, one treat at a time.</p><p>After milling about and making busy work around the stables to wait out the rain, the heavy sounds on the roof didn't seem like it was going to let up soon, Yuuki gave up. Placing the curry comb back in the pail she spoke "It's now or never, it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon, we might as well head back before Father worries."</p><p>"Yeah." Zero headed towards the door grabbing his Haori and waited for her to catch up with an outstretched hand, she took it and he pulled them both out into the cold heavy rain.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>'This girl, how is it she brings me such warmth. Yuuki is like a breath of freah air.' Zero listened to the sound of her musical laughter as they ran towards the house, hand in hand, through the rain. She was all smiles, even now, as they were getting pelted with cold rain effectively getting soaked again. Her flower pattern Kimono clinging to her body.</p><p>"Zero?" She tugged on his hand to slow their run. "Dance with me, we're already wet, might as well enjoy it." She raised their joined hands, and grabbed his other to place on her waist before coming to rest her free hand on his shoulder. She peeked up shyly at him with twinkling Brown eyes, a rosy bloom heating her cheeks.  </p><p>Zero sighed rolling eyes, but instantly giving in to her whimsical demands.  "you're going to catch a cold."</p><p>"Don't care!" Yuuki giggled as she started to lead for their rain dance. It was easy to fall in step with her, he had been watching her since he came to live with them. They took him in and cared for him. Yuuki was slowly healing the wounds to his heart and soul, he owed a lot to this girl. He'd do anything for her. Zero half smiled as they continued to dance. Stealing the lead from her, He lifted their hands to twirl her, spinning her out and away from him, then back again before dipping her down low in his arms, following her down, their lips barely brushing together in an almost kiss.</p><p>Zero caught sight of the red heat creeping up her cheeks, almost reaching her hair line and her chocolate eyes wide. Zero chuckled nervously bringing them both to stand straight, she slid her hand down his arm and reached his other hand, He could see several emotions flickering across her eyes, he loved watching it play out as he started the dance again, twirling her once more before box stepping with her.</p><p>"Zero?"  Yuuki managed to breathe out, obviously embarrassed by their almost kiss, while it looked like he was enjoying her reactions.<br/>
"Yes, Yuuk?" Zero breathed out at almost a whisper, slowing down their dance to a finish.</p><p>"Erm... Never mind." Yuuki avoided his gaze and let go of his hands, staring at their feet instead of looking at him. Her cheeks were still very much full of color.</p><p>Zero loved teasing her, He couldn't help himself. "Let's go inside my Lady, I'll get started on Lunch right away." He swept his arm out towards the door bowing as he did so, keeping his eyes down. Letting her make the first move as to not push her to much, and regain some of her composure.</p><p>Yuuki took a hesitant step forward, he stole a quick glance up at her, an unreadable look crossed her eyes. Should he have not done it? Did he go to far? Well it was too late now, the ball so to speak, was in her court. Once she reached the door, Zero opened it for her, it looked like a small smile was on her lips, so he pushed his earlier anxieties aside.</p><p>"Oh my! Both of you, Hurry inside. You're soaked to the bone. " Kaien, their adopted Father, bustled around gathering towels for them. "I'll draw a nice hot bath, Yuuki-chan, you take the first one. Zero-kun could put the kettle on and get the tea started while you wait?" They both nodded as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom and them towards the kitchen</p><p>"Yuuki..?" Zero glanced at her from behind his silver bangs, a slight color rising to his cheeks. "Look... I'm sorry about before, I-I.." He trailed off, not quite sure how should finish. He wasn't sorry about it, but Zero also didn't want Yuuki to hate him, or not to speak to him. </p><p>"Zero..." Yuuki began, her cheeks full of color as she stared at him with wide yet warm eyes. "That wasn't a very nice prank..."</p><p>Zero glanced at the floor, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words. He hadn't intended it to be a prank. 'I actually wanted to kiss you!'  He was about to say such when Kaien walked in, stopping him. </p><p>"Go ahead Yuuki-chan." The older man smiled, shooing Yuuki down the hall as she took the towel he offered. Zero watched as her figure receded down the hall. He sighed.<br/>
Kaien eyed Zero carefully, giving a concerned look but said nothing about it, instead he walked further into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs. "Zero-kun, please sit." He gestured towards the seat in front of him.  Zero had gone to the cupboard and pulled two cups and the tea down, grabbing the kettle before settling in the seat. </p><p>'Oh god... If this was about him and Yuuki...' Zero didn't get a chance to finish the thought before Kaien spoke again.</p><p>"Zero-kun, Kaname-sama stopped by while you two were out. He came with some bad news." It looked like Kaien was trying to tip toe around the subject and it made him irritated. Zero had a strong disike, almost hatred for the Vampire. </p><p>"Just spit it out, Cross-san, What did that blood sucker have to say?" Zero's entire body tensed and practically spit venom at the mention of the pureblood 'King'.  He couldn't stand the way Kuran looked at Yuuki like he would want nothing more than to devour her whole. It made Zero blanched and tightened his fists.</p><p>"It seems vampire attacks have been getting closer to the village lately. I don't want you and Yuuki-chan out at night. As soon as it gets dark, straight inside." Kaien sipped his tea and stared into to for a moment. Zero's hand lowered from the table and absently fiddled with something that was in tucked into the belt of his Hakama. "You need to protect yourself and Yuuki-chan, should it come down to it." Zero pulled out the thing he was fiddling with and slammed his pistol on the table. Bloody Rose glinted in the nature light coming from the window as it rocked now gently from the hard motion.</p><p>"Yeah... You don't have to tell me twice. I always have it on me." Being with Yuuki had made him lax, but not that lax. She had a calming effect on him and he was growing comfortable in the peaceful little village, but he never let off of his Hunter instincts. He gave a half laugh as he muttered to himself under his breath remembering Yuuki's earlier declaration. "You'll protect me huh?"</p><p>****</p><p>"Stupid Zero." Yuuki sank further into her bath, blowing bubbles in the water as she remembered the almost kiss. 'What was he thinking? Was he just teasing her? Did he actually want to kiss her?' Yuuki hadn't really thought about Zero like that, but as he got older and she did as well, She was starting to become more aware of him, and not just in a brotherly way either. They weren't actually siblings. They were both adopted by Kaien. Yuuki always thought of Zero as her best friend, someone she could rely on, and confide in. She was in love with Kaname, not Zero, but Kaname was out of her Reach. She knew that. Kaname had other responsibilities as a Pureblood. He the purest of purebloods, a vampire among vampires. Dancing with him would be dancing with fire. It would mean walking hand in hand with death, blood and eternity, she could never be with him, Yuuki knew that, but it didn't mean she loved him any less, and now Zero... What did she think of Zero? Could he be more than a friend? Zero was safe, Human, just like her. They could grow old together, have children together. Zero was her Knight, Zero was Zero, and he was in her reach.</p><p>She groaned as her thoughts swirled around in her head. She had always been trying to recover her past memories, and that filled most of her thoughts, at least before the almost kiss, now all she could think about was Zero and what she thought about him. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she want more? Yuuki didn't know, maybe everything will work itself out. Maybe he really was messing with her and that was that. </p><p>Her cheeks flushed both from the hot water and her thoughts of Zero as she tried to shake her head as if to erase what she was thinking, to no avail. Maybe she could confront him, corner him and ask him about it. Yuuki sighed getting out of the bath. She needed a nap and to clear her head, there was just too much too think about and to process. She grabbed her towel and covered herself.</p><p>"Crap. I forgot dry clothes... Stupid Zero..." Yuuki blamed the silver haired boy for flustering her, now she would have to walk around in this thin white kimono and it was damp and practically transparent. Hopefully she could avoid Zero and make it safely to her room for a dry Kimono. Opening the Bathroom door she walked straight into Zero. Her nose pressed straight against his damp shirt. 'Crap, not good.' She breathed in his scent, He smelled like a mix of ceder and citrus. 'Mmm.' Her face was bright red as she breathed in deep. A second later she stepped back and his hand was poised to knock, but obviously she had opened the door before he could. She watched as Zero's eyes traveled from her eyes down to her lips, along the curve of her neck and then to the shadow that lay in the middle of her chest, and further down still. His jaw slowly dropped and his breathing stopped, his hand dropped and he shook himself after a moment, averting his amethyst gaze to the floor. Yuuki caught sight of his extremely red cheeks, her own flaming up.</p><p>"V-Vampires. Village. Don't go out. Not at Night." Zero stammered before sharply turning from her and practically ran to his room, sliding the door shut with a slam.</p><p>"What the hell?" Flustered and frustrated Yuuki stomped off toward his room, and barged straight in after him.  He had posted up on his futon. </p><p>"What the hell? What's with you today? You try to kiss me, You see me practically naked with nothing on but a sheer Kimono. You can't even look at me now and all you can say is something about Vampires?" She huffed out all in one breath, throwing her hands in the air, blinking back tears of anger. "What's your problem?"</p><p>Zero was just staring at her, his mouth opened and then closed again like he was going to say something but didn't. His Amethyst eyes couldn't look at her, it looked like he was having a rough time even concentrating on what Yuuki had to say.</p><p>"Well?!" She said exacerbated, her hands now clenched into fists at her side. She shook her head and sighed, obviously not going to get an answer out of him, she turned to walk away.</p><p>"C-Cross-san said there were Violent vampire attacks getting closer to the village and we shouldn't go out at night." He was tiptoeing around the subject of the Kiss and that made Yuuki even angrier. </p><p>"And?" Yuuki rounded on him again, hands on her hips. Zero got off his futon now and crossed the distance between them in a few strides.</p><p>"And... What about it? Did you want me to kiss you, Yuuki? I thought you loved Kuran-san?" He stared at her for a half second, his amethyst orbs looking like he had made up his mind about something. "Fine. I'll kiss you." Zero said Frustrated, running his long fingers through his hair in a huff. He had backed her against the wall as he spoke. His hands now resting on either side of her head on the wall, gazing down at her with darkened eyes, leaning in. One of his hand slid from the wall to brush her cheek with his knuckles softly before sliding further down to her chin as he gently raised it, tilting her up to face him as he pressed his lips on hers lightly, at first. His eyes closing.</p><p>Yuuki was stunned a moment before she melted into him closing her eyes, kissing him back. Zero had deepened the kiss, slicking his tongue along the seam of her lips. She gasped against him, and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue past her lips and teeth, encouraging her tongue to play with his. Tasting her, and exploring her with his tongue. She let another gasp escape her lips as their tongues danced together much like they had done in the rain earlier. Yuuki couldn't help herself, she felt  breathless and her legs felt a little like jelly, she wrapped her arms around his neck to help support herself at the same time his other hand snaked around to wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him, keeping her up right.</p><p>Zero moved in closer to her effectively pinning her to the wall behind her and himself, still kissing her and using his tongue to slick against hers. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. His normal light eyes were a darker violet and glazed over and Yuuki was now painfully aware she was still just clad in a towel and nothing else.</p><p>"Z-Ze..Zero." Yuuki panted, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her again, before trailing kisses down her white throat. Planting soft yet urgent kisses on the curve of her neck and further down to her collarbone. "Father will walk in..." She realized after she said it, that she didn't recognized the need for him in her own voice. Yuuki was a bit taken aback by how he kissed her, and kept kissing her.</p><p>"He's out." Zero said between kisses, his hand dropping from her chin tracing down the other side of her neck that he wasn't kissing, dragging light touches long her skin, to her collarbone, further down still to her cleavage, now hesitating.</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat at his wondering hand, Yuuki's mind was dizzy as Zero expertly played her body to his will. She wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. She arched her back leaning into his hesitant hand, pressing her breast into his palm. Zero cupped and kneaded the soft curved flesh, feeling the weight of it in his hand causing the obi around her to loosen and fall to the floor leaving the under kimono to slip open, She gasped feeling the cool air on her newly naked skin and his teeth nipping at her ear lope.<br/>
Yuuki's first reaction was to cover her naked body and made a move to do so when Zero pulled back to look down at her, taking in the sights. Yuuki's cheeks were never so red, his amethyst eyes were burning her, capturing and keeping the memory in his mind. 'Why does his gaze make me feel so exposed yet treasured at the same time?' She could see the strong lust growing in his gaze that paralyzed her to the spot on the wall and she could feel something hard pressing against her inner thigh. Yuuki froze.</p><p>Zero's breath was coming in shallow waves now, matching her own. He wanted to admire her, worship her, kiss her, taste her. Zero captured her lips again in a deep kiss titling his head slightly to one side, the pad of his thumb flicking across her tight rosebud causing Yuuki to whimper and shutter against his touch, a grin catching his lips. Yuuki couldn't stand it anymore, his hot breath against her skin, his relentless hands, his kisses. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew she wanted whatever it was, that she didn't want it to stop.</p><p>Just then there was a loud crash and thud, it sounded like front door being kicked in. Yuuki screamed and Zero growled, moving to put himself between Yuuki and the noise. He took off his Haori and draped it over her shoulders and grabbed his pistol from the belt of his Hakama. "Shh..." He whispered.<br/>
Yuuki started shaking, sliding her arms through his haori, reaching for the Obi on the floor tying it tight around her.</p><p>"Stay here, don't move and stay quiet." Zero hissed out, clicking the safety off of his gun and cocked it back, sliding a bullet in the chamber. "I mean it, Stay here." </p><p>"Zero... Don't..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -Chapter Two: Internal Strife-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just while things were getting hot and heavy between Zero and Yuuki, an Intruder breaks in snapping them both back to reality. Zero get's injured and loses a lot of blood, what can Yuuki do to help him? Why is her Scent slowly changing?</p><p>Note: Thank you for the Kudos! I am cleaning up Ch3 right now :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero rushed out of his room leaving a stunned Yuuki to hide out there. He took silent steps towards the front of the house, rounding every corner with caution. He cursed under his breath. If he hadn't been distracted by kissing Yuuki, he'd have sensed them coming and been ready for it. Now he was caught off guard in more than way. Yuuki didn't push him away when he kissed her, nor did she when he caressed her breast. Did she want it to happen? He saw something in her eyes he didn't quite understand, it was a mix of curiosity and Lust? </p><p>Zero shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be thinking about this with an intruder in their house. Kaien was gone so he knew he was on his own and here he was thinking about Yuuki. Trying to concentrate he focused his hunter instincts to survey his surroundings. They were near Kaien's room and now headed his way. There were two. One had heavier foots steps, the other was lighter. Possibly a Man and Woman. Zero crept up on them, They hadn't noticed yet and he took the opportunity shooting the female straight through the heart, crumbling her to dust. The Male hearing the crack of gunfire rounded and flashed crimson colored eyes and with a hiss lunged at Zero, fangs barred. The intruder swiped at zero with claws, slicing his cheek, blood welling up and streaming down his jawline.</p><p>"Shit" Zero cursed, jumping back further from the Vampire. "What do you want?" He spit out snarling. All the vampire did was jumped at him again barring fangs and pinning him to the floor knocking Bloody Rose just out of reach. 'A Level E that has lost his mind, Great.'  The Vampire swiped at him again, this time at his chest leaving a nasty gash. Zero screamed out in pain, punching the vampire in the jaw, knocking the assailant off of him.  Taking the opportunity to grab his pistol and shoot the vampire without a second thought in the middle of his forehead. This one too turning to dust.</p><p>Zero dragged himself into a sitting position to rest against the wall, dropping Bloody Rose at his side. His breath was coming in shallow pants, and chest feeling tight. Zero could feel something build up inside of him, like his entire body was on fire. His throat felt dry and raw. He closed his eyes, just trying to focus on his breathing. Taking one breath at a time, in and out.  He could hear foot steps heading towards the hall towards him. He couldn't think anymore, he acted on instinct and when the foot steps entered the room he aimed his gun straight at it, cocking it back and ready to fire until he heard Yuuki scream. Zero let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped the pistol as she ran to him.</p><p>"Oh god! Zero!" Yuuki dropped to the floor next to him. She slipped off his Haori and pressed it to his chest to staunch the bleeding. "You can't die!" </p><p>Zero could barely hear her or feel what was happening other than the fire building up in his body, it was light he was detached from his body.  He reached for her with great effort, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Yuuki didn't resist him in the least, she wrapped her arms around his chest, tears streaming her cheeks as she cried. He rested his hands on her shoulders, staring at her white throat. He could see her quicken pulse beating through her jugular with each heart beat. At first he kissed the curve of her neck, Yuuki tensed and started to push away from him. Zero tightened his grip and held her close not letting her go. </p><p>"Z-Zero...? This is hardly the time..." Yuuki said worriedly.</p><p>Zero didn't hear her, his thoughts were consumed by the rapid pulse in her throat as he watched it pumping away just under the skin. His tongue darted out licking out the place where he just kissed, tasting her skin. He gritted his teeth feeling his canines extend to sharp points. Feeling Yuuki struggling against him seemed to snap him back to reality as he loosened his hold on her shoulders, but just barely. "Y-Yuuki... R-run... Get away..." He said through his shallow breaths, trying to back himself up against the wall as close as he could to put distance between them.</p><p>Yuuki leaned back, replacing her hand against his chest with his Haori to staunch the bleeding on his chest wound. "Run? What are you talking about? If I leave you......" She stopped short, noticing the color of his eyes. They weren't their normal Amethyst, instead they were displaced by a smoldering ruby. "Zero, y-y... you're a vampire?"</p><p>"Yes... Now get away. Before I hurt you." Zero's control was starting to slip, his words said one thing and yet his body pulled Yuuki closer to him again. He used his nose to brush her hair away from her neck, licking the curve once more</p><p>"It's... It's okay if it's you, Zero. Go ahead, you need it." Yuuki, placed one hand on his head sliding her fingers through his hair guiding him, reassuring him. The other resting on his back. Gently stroking up and down to further encourage him.</p><p>'I'm a monster. I am sorry Yuuki...' Zero blanched.  He couldn't control himself anymore, Zero's rapacious hunger built as his fangs began their descent, the need superseding reason. Yuuki let out a small gasp as she felt the two sharp stings, her body tensing at first before relaxing into the mixture of painful pleasure. Her quickened pulse made her blood explode in his mouth, washing away the scorched feeling in his throat. Yet another taste of her. </p><p>Her blood tasted sweet as it cascaded down filling him with a euphoric haze. He was overwhelmed by the possessiveness of the awful act. Yuuki's blood was the missing puzzle piece that he yearned for over the last four years. It awakened something deep within him and yet it also condemned him, condemned her. He was a beast within human form. A parasite living off of another there was no turning back. Zero felt avaricious, He had to have her blood and he didn't want anyone else to have it. </p><p>Zero could feel the wound on his chest and cheek start to heal itself and his strength was returning to him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuki pulling her as close as he could to him, positioning her on to rest in his lap and tilting her head off to the side to give him a bit more access to her throat. </p><p>"Z-Zero..." Yuuki breathed out at barely a whisper. The sounds of Yuuki's shallow breathing and Zero greedily sucking at her blood filled the room, it wasn't until Yuuki's hand fell away from the back of his head that he registered that he had enough. Zero pulled back and She gave him a very small smile before closing her eyes, passing out. A panic went through him. It was the first time he had ever drank blood, had he killed her? 'Oh god...' Shifting her a bit he pressed his ear to her chest. </p><p>Thump...... Thump...... Thump......</p><p>It was faint, but it there. A sigh of relief escaped Zero's lips as he sat back cradling Yuuki in his arms. She was alive. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he had caused her death. Shifting Yuuki in his arms again he stood, he made his way to her bedroom down the hall. Opening the sliding screen door,  he walked in and placed her down on the futon covering her with the blanket.</p><p>"Yuuki, I am so sorry..." Zero Whispered as he brushed some chocolate hair away from her face, lightly brushing his lips against hers for a soft kiss. </p><p>****</p><p>A faint light filtered in through her window. 'It must be close to dawn.' Yuuki thought trying her best not to open her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head to keep the light out and rolled over to her stomach. She didn't want to get up just yet, she wanted to sleep in just a big longer. </p><p>After some time trying but failing she rolled over on to her back again. She flipped the blanket off her face and opened her eyes. "Hn... going back to sleep is not happening." Yuuki said under her breath as she turned toward her door. Zero was sleeping next to her in his own futon, Yuuki froze and held her breath. 'AH! What is he doing in here!' She blinked several times to regain her composure. She looked under under her blanket to make sure she had a kimono on, now not knowing exactly what happened last night apparently. "Whew" her body softened.</p><p>She wasn't exactly dressed properly for bed since she was still wearing that lightweight kimono from yesterday that got soaked in rain and was now covered in dry blood from last night but something was better than nothing. Tightening the blanket around her she made a move to get up, but Zero's arms reached out pulling her closer to him. Her back now against his chest. "Z-Zero?" Yuuki whispered out, the color blooming across her face.</p><p>"Nnn." Zero nestled into her, breathing in the scent of her hair "Don't... go...." His breathing steadied, clearly going back to sleep again. Yuuki's thoughts now whirling around. 'What if Father walked in, my reputation would be ruined, not to mention what would he do to Zero?' Nope, better to get up and usher him back into his own room, not that she wanted him to go. She found a strange comfort laying next to him in his arms, like it was meant to be like this.</p><p>"Zero... Get up. Father will probably kill us both, most certainly you if he catches us like this." Yuuki tried to untangle herself from his arms to no avail. He was much stronger than she was and he was wrapping his arms much tighter around as she tried to escape, keeping her locked up tight against his chest. "Zero... What about Father?"</p><p>"Cross-san is coming back tomorrow night." Zero awake now, sniffed at Yuuki again this time with purpose paying attention to her scent. There was something slightly off about Yuuki's scent but couldn't quite place it first, it was faint but there. It had changed, She smelled like him. Like their scents were mixed together. This made Zero feel a bit smug at the thought of Kuran smelling him on Yuuki. </p><p>Snapping back to reality he loosened his hold on her and sat up, studying Yuuki carefully as if she might break any moment now remembering why he discovered the scent change to begin with.  He had bit her, and drained her almost dry. "He wanted to talk with Yagari-sensei about the recent attacks and get extra security around the village." </p><p>"Extra Security?" Yuuki tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"</p><p>Zero lifted his brow as he searched her chocolate brown orbs. "Vampires." He said the word slowly and with purpose gauging her reaction to it. Understanding and recognition finally crossed Yuuki's face. Her eyes widened and stared back at his amethyst eyes as her hand slapped her neck where he bit down last night, she scooted back to the edge of her futon.  Staring at him as she pulled the blanket further up her chest covering herself.</p><p>'Ah, there is it is...' Zero sighed as he thought it finally hit her. She saw him as a monster, as she should, he was a beast in human form. Zero didn't make an attempt to persuade her otherwise. </p><p>Memories of last night flooded back to her, she tensed at the recollection of him biting her. 'Zero... Oh Zero... He's been suffering this whole time.' Her mind shifted to how it felt to have his fangs in her throat, She hadn't minded it. 'It didn't hurt, surprising for sure, but it wasn't frightening in fact it was a bit of a thrill, he was so gentle with his bite.' Then a heat crept up to her cheeks as she remembered the scene in Zero's bedroom. She stayed silent and averted her gaze to his hands that just last night caressed and touched her.</p><p>Zero watched a sadness passed over her features, and then something else he couldn't read as she avoided his gaze. He closed his eyes and shook his head, resigned that she wasn't going to trust him again. 'Why would she?' He took something from her. Zero stood and gathered his futon to retreat back to his room, trying to give her space and time to process everything that happened last night. </p><p>Yuuki just watched him wrapped up in her own thoughts but once he  made a move for the door she got up and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his back nestling into it. She couldn't find the words to express how she felt or how to comfort him, she knew he hated vampires. He wasn't shy about it, now she understood why he was always brooding and hated himself. She had figured he hated himself because he felt responsible for his family deaths. 'Oh Zero...' She willed him to understand her thoughts. She didn't hate him. She wasn't afraid of him.</p><p>Zero dropped his futon from the impact of Yuuki latching on to him and he froze. Utter confusion about the affection she was showing him. "Yuuki, I'm a monster. I drank your blood like a parasite. I can't survive without hurting and taking something precious from you. I could have killed you last night, I didn't know when to stop. What if the next time I can't stop myself?" He Spat out.</p><p>Yuuki stayed silent and tightened her grip around him not trusting her voice. She shook her head against him in an attempt to communicate reassurance to him.</p><p>"Yuuki... please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you..." Zero choked out, blinking back tears hiding in his lavender eyes through silvery trusses.</p><p>"Zero, You would never hurt me." Yuuki made sure her voice was calm, even neutral as to reassure him. Untangling herself from him, she tugged his hand back so he would face her. Reluctantly he shifted but kept his eyes to the floor avoiding hers. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted, forcing his plum colored eyes to look into her mahogany ones. "I trust you, Zero. I always have and always will." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"You need to get cleaned up and get dressed. I'll make us something to eat." Zero half smiled fully looking at her and what she was wearing still and turned from her, sliding the door open.</p><p>Yuuki's eyes widened and cheeks flushed as she realized how exposed she was. Her arms darting over to cover her modesty even if Zero already had his back to her. "Th-Thanks..." </p><p>Once Zero closed the door she sank down to the tatami mats with a heavy sigh and heard her stomach rumble. It was a wild twenty four hours and she realized the last thing she ate was yesterday at breakfast, and then with Zero taking her blood in the evening she was ravenously hungry. Stripping off the blood stained Kimono she went through wardrobe picking out a beautiful black silk Kimono with red Chrysanthemums and golden cranes flying along the bottom of it and the sleeves. She choose a golden Autumn leaf theme Obi, red obiage and cord to complete the look. She did a simple up-do with her hair pinning it in place with a dangling flower hair pin. </p><p>Looking at the floor length mirror she inspected her neck. There were two small puncture wounds where Zero had bitten her. Running her fingertips along the marred flesh hoping it wouldn't leave a scare, Vampires weren't exactly rare but it would trouble her Father if he found marks on her. Once she was satisfied with the adjustment of Kimono layers over Zero's bite marks, she walked down the hall following the smell of miso soup into the kitchen.</p><p>"Mmm! That smells delicious!" Yuuki sniffed at the pot. "Anything I can help with?" She went to the cupboard to pull down the bowls and plates for breakfast.</p><p>"Yes please, could you check the rice? I think it might be done." He gave the Miso soup one last stir before flipping the Mackerel, making sure it was cooked. Plating the food, he sat the plates on the table followed by the soup as Yuuki finished up with the rice and grabbing the chopsticks.</p><p>"It looks amazing, itadakimasu!" Yuuki bowed.</p><p>They ate their breakfast  with idle chit-chat back and forth. Light hearted conversation, neither bringing up last night. Zero had changed his kimono as well, so there wasn't proof other than his bite mark on Yuuki's neck which she covered up with layers of Kimono.  Once breakfast was over, Zero cleared the table and started on the dishes. </p><p>"Ne, Zero?"  Yuuki stared at the table, her hand absent mindlessly stroking the bite mark. She felt different somehow, nothing crazy, just different. 'Was it just from everything that happened yesterday? What did happen yesterday?  Zero is a vampire,  he bit me, but before that we were kissing and....'  Yuuki's thoughts trailed off as her cheeks flushed at the events replayed again.</p><p>"What is it?" Zero started to turn toward her and Yuuki dropped her hand, shaking her head.</p><p>"Eh never mind." Yuuki smiled pushing the thoughts from her mind,  getting up and grabbing a towel to dry the dishes. "Thank you for breakfast" </p><p>Zero's gaze fell to his bite mark on her neck, then up to her lips before finally traveling to her chocolate orbs. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -Chapter Three: The Happening-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuki's Father is still out, but why hasn't he returned? They venture into the village for answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days came and went since Kaien headed to the association, Yuuki was starting to worry. Not that the time alone with Zero wasn't the worst thing in the world, but her Father has never been gone this long before.</p><p>"Ne... Zero, What do you think is keeping Father? He should be back by now..." Yuuki starting to twirl a strand of hair in her fingers as pushed her breakfast around on the plate.</p><p>"Maybe he got lost." Zero shrugged trying to act nonchalant as he stood to clear the dishes, though he was starting to worry too, but Cross getting lost wasn't possibly. Cross acted scatter brained but Zero knew he wasn't a fool. "I need to go into the Village anyway to pick up some things, want to ask around and see if anyone has seen him?" </p><p>Yuuki just nodded, as she picked up her plate and deposited it in the sink. Zero watched her meander about his brows knitted at Yuuki's worry. "Yuuki he's probably fine, don't worry so much. Someone is bound to know something or seen him around. He may have just lost track of time and left late."</p><p>Yuuki laughed and shook her head, her chestnut hair flowing around her face. "You're right, that sounds like him. A trip to the village sounds good either way. I'm getting bored here staring at the same four walls. Lets get out of here! I'll get White Lily ready!" She said and bounded off to the stables.</p><p>Zero followed after her a few moments later. Opening the front door and saw it had started raining again. "Can't wait for the rainy season to end... this is ridiculous." Zero grumbled as he ran off towards the stables trying to stay as dry as possible and wrenching the door open. Yuuki had been feeding White Lily, drenched with rain and hair plastered against her face water droplets cascading down her brown hair. He followed a bead of water down a strand of hair as it made its way to her cheek, gliding down her neck to finally pool at the hollow of her throat where he focused. Watching the sweet nectar pump through her veins under her creamy skin.</p><p>When Zero entered the stables Yuuki turned towards him noticing he had immediately spaced out, "Zero? Hello, Earth to Zero?" She closed the distance between them, waving a hand in front of his blank amethyst eyes. She rolled her own chocolate ones as she went to turn away from him but Zero grabbed a hold of her shoulders, keeping her in place. She cast her eyes back up to his, that's when she saw a pang of need. Zero pulled her closer as his eyes flickering back and forth to a crimson glow.</p><p>"Z-Zero..?" Yuuki said his name with a bit of desperation trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, when he pinned her arms to her side. He spun her around firmly pressing her back to his chest and wrapped an arm around her, the other snaking up along her side as a lover would, coming to the side of her left breast, his arm across her chest. She could feel him lean further into her, his labored warm breath in her ear, as he nipped at her ear lobe and fully took her breast in his hand. </p><p>"Ah!" Yuuki gasped feeling tingles of pleasure ripple through her body. Zero's other hand traveled to her chin, tilting her head up and off to the side. He nipped one last time at her ear earning another gasp from Yuuki before he kissed along her throat until he reached where her jugular was. She could feel his slick tongue slide across her neck tasting her.<br/>"Z-Zero...." His name came breathlessly from Yuuki's lips. "... Stop..." She made little effort to stop him or try to escape. Zero shifted behind her, grinding his hard length against her bottom, licking her neck again. Her cheeks flushed at his hot breath coming in waves against her skin giving her goose bumps that ran along her arms. Yuuki felt sharp teeth graze her skin shortly before his fangs perforated her neck. There was a acute pain and warm liquid spilling where his lips were attached to her, the now familiar painful pleasure wrecked havoc on Yuuki's body. Her breathing coming in shallow and uneven as she sank further into Zero's hold as he drank his fill of her. </p><p>The feeling of blood leaving her body had a strange effect on her. Yuuki would have never thought blood letting could cause such bliss and even when she was feeling faint from the blood loss and couldn't hold herself up any longer. It was then that Zero pulled back from her throat supporting her weight and turning her around once more in his arms. He licked the blood from the twin puncture wounds and followed it down to the hem of her Kimono. Zero positioned her against the stable doors, his knee between her legs and pinned both of her wrists in one hand above her head, his chest against hers. His eyes were no longer glowing a deep crimson anymore, they weren't their normal light lavender either, there were this dark purple color and hooded with what Yuuki now understood as lust, and  still absolutely no reason in them.</p><p>"Zero..." Yuuki whispered in defeat not having the strength to protest any longer. Zero took her mouth this time, kissing her fervently with a desperate need, his fangs grazing against her bottom lip. He teased the seams of her lips with his tongue seeking permission, when she gave it by parting her lips, Zero tantalized her tongue with his swirling around hers. Yuuki could taste remnants of her blood on his tongue as it danced with hers. When his free hand reached for her breast again, a moan was liberated from Yuuki's lips into his as he did what he liked with her body.</p><p>Yuuki whimpered as Zero pulled back from their kiss and released her wrists from his grasp. The hand that kept her hands pinned slid behind her pressing her lower half firmly against his and went to make quick work tugging on the bow of her Obi loosening the hold it had on her Kimono and letting the rectangular material fall. His hand that had been working on her breast slipped past the now loose material going straight to the subtle mounded flesh, the other now traveling up her inner thighs. Stroking small light circles teasingly up and down, trying to coax Yuuki to open her tightly closed thighs. A breathy moan left her lips at his cool touch to her heated skin.</p><p>"Yuuki..." Zero whispered against her ear, nipping at it as he pleaded with her. "Please?"</p><p>Yuuki couldn't think straight, her thoughts were whirling around in her head from the blood loss and how Zero gave rise to all sorts of sensations in her body. Everything he did made her body feel on fire yet frozen all at the same time, like she would never feel whole without his touch and him in her arms. A dull ache was forming in her lower body, that she didn't recognize that originated between her legs. All she could do was hold on to him tighter and mimic his earlier motion of grinding herself against his leg that support her weight.</p><p>Using Yuuki's actions as a sign, Zero swooped her up in his arms and brought her to a few bales of hay laying her down, him hovering over her small delicate frame on his knees. Sliding open the top half of her Kimono exposing her bosom, the pad of his thump flicked across a firm rose bud before cupping it again and kneading the soft flesh in his hand. Yuuki shuddered as she gave out small moan. He groaned at the response he stirred within her body, his member throbbing, his eyes traveling along every inch of her exposed skin. Zero gave her nipple a quick yet gentle twist as he raked his nails against her side with his other hand, another reverberating moan came from Yuuki as she shifted and squirmed under gaze.</p><p>When Yuuki shifted she brought her knees up letting the rest of the Kimono fall away from her leaving more skin to the cool open air, Zero seeing an opportunity reached between her ankles that were pulled close to her bottom, to tease her ethereal realm. Finding the pearl that rest between her lower lips, he gently rubbed in small tight circles. Yuuki's breath hitched as she instinctively arched her back, bucking her hips against his touch to her lower region. He continued to stroke her pearl with one hand and her nipple in the other until she relaxed in his touch, parting her legs to allow him better access.</p><p>Slipping a digit deep within her wetness as it squeezed around the foreign object, the deep-felt moan from Yuuki encouraged Zero to continuing to slide it and out of her, the pad of his thumb brushing against the bundle of nerve endings. Yuuki brought her hands to tangle themselves into her own hair as Zero added another finger to her core and began scissoring his fingers stretching her tunnel, driving her crazy. She could feel her body tensing and something building up within herself.</p><p>Zero pulled himself from Yuuki's ethereal realm and she whined softly from his absence as she contorted her face in dismay but it was immediately replaced when Zero positioned himself to kiss her lower lips and brought her legs to rest over his shoulders. He slipped his fingers back into her heated core to continue their work again, pushing in and pulling out with purpose, curving up hitting special place with in her. His tongue now lapping at her slick folds, flicking repeatedly against the pearl that rested there.</p><p>Yuuki called out Zero's name with a vivacious need. Her hands traveling across her own body, cupping at her breasts then sliding further down still to his hair as she grabbed fist fulls of the silvery locks to try to ground herself to reality. The way he kissed and licked and touched her most sensitive private places had her teetering over the edge of sanity as her body felt like it was tight and on fire, she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from Zero's dealings.</p><p>"Ah! Z-Zero... I-I.. Please!" Yuuki didn't know what she was begging for, but she needed it, she needed the blissful release of the tension building up in her body.</p><p>Zero watched as he pumped his fingers with in her. Lust further glazing over his eyes as he groaned into her passage. The sound of his name being called out in such passion accompanied by Yuuki's angelic moans was sweet music to his ears. He could sense when she was having a tough time keeping the dam closed so he quickened his pace with his fingers and gently nipped her nub within his teeth before lightly sucking on it.</p><p>The titillation by the perpetual swift motions to her ethereal realm had Yuuki calling Zero's name again as her world was flipped upside down. Her pleasure exploded from her as she arched her back, before falling back against the hay out of breath. Her body wrecked from her orgasm that came over her in waves of bliss as she watched Zero drink her in, tasting yet another part of her.</p><p>Zero sat back up on his knees, undoing the ties to his hakama to free the restraint on his aching member. She was watching him with widening eyes as he re-positioned himself, the head of his length pressing against her soaking core.</p><p>"Z-Z-Zero, wait..." Yuuki said trying to catch her breath. She watched him closely his normally light amethyst eyes were still no where in sight, they were still a very dark plum clouded by a lustful haze. She wondered if her first time would be forced or if he'd come to his senses. She could hear a low growl coming from deep in his throat, he was warning her, threatening her. Yuuki was taken aback by this, she knew she could always count on Zero to keep her safe and protect her, so why all of a sudden did she feel fear well up in her and sting the corner of her eyes with tears. She pleaded with Zero with her chocolate eyes. Yuuki knew things were happening very rapidly, but surely she could reach him and snap him back. She watched as his eyes flickered. Mixed emotions played over his face as he battled inner demons, finally the familiar amethyst eyes of the Zero she knew surfaced and looked pained.</p><p>Zero sat back on his haunches, holding his head in his hands, he could only look at her through the shield of his fingers not ready to really face her. He noted her disheveled and blood stained open kimono and the scent of blood and her arousal hanging in the air. His eyes matched her's as tears welled up in his clear amethyst eyes.</p><p>"Y-Yuuki... I-I'm sorry... I couldn't control m-my blood lust..." Zero's breath hitched in his throat at what he he had done to her and what he was about to take from her.<br/>Yuuki laid there from a moment as a sigh of relief washed over her. She sat up fixing her Kimono closed around her smoothing it in place as best she could without her Obi and cord. She studied him, he was wracked with guilt, she could see that, anyone could. She could see that he didn't want any of this to happen. Yuuki reached out her hand hesitantly at first then committed to the action of pulling him into her arms in a close embrace, gently stroking his hair.</p><p>"Sh sh sh. It's okay Zero, I know." Yuuki ran her fingers through his silver hair as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear trying to calm him down. All the while her mind was a jumbled mess. Images of their encounter flashed in and out of her mind and her body shifted uncomfortably, not because she was afraid again, but because she could still feel the ghost of his hands all over her body. She sighed out her cheeks flushed, this would change their relationship forever, there wasn't any way to go back now. Just how it would change she didn't know.</p><p>****</p><p>The wagon ride to village was almost awkward. The rain filled the gaps in conversation to keep it from getting uncomfortable between them. They mostly talked about things to get while they were in the village. Yuuki and Zero were equally embarrassed by what transpired, but they tried to make small talk on the ride up there and it was distance away, it was at least an hour ride. Kaien Cross preferred to live in the country side away from the association. Not that it mattered much, they were always coming by estate or he was traveling into the village for shopping. It wasn't a huge village, but it did have a market place, which meant lots of food and lots of little neat shops and because it was the last village before the Capitol it was always bustling with travelers or merchants selling all sorts of thing from medicine to some of the finest Kimono the court ladies wore. It deepened on the day and which merchants were in town.</p><p>At every shop or merchant they visited Yuuki asked if anyone has seen her Father, each time they told her no, the worry grew. When they got to the rice merchant, He hadn't see her Father but mentioned he saw Yagari yesterday. 'That's odd...' Yuuki thought.  </p><p>It was about this time Zero suggested lunch. They walked across the road to a little hut with a thatched roof, once they walked inside there was a small sitting area off to the right and a Older man toiling away with making Nikuman pork buns in the open kitchen area.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome! Give me a second and I'll be right with you!" The old man called over his shoulder as he placed the buns he was working with on the counter and wiped his hands off on a towel around his shoulder. "Sorry about that! What can I get you two this afternoon?"</p><p>Yuuki looked at the small menu board they had on the front counter. They had Nikumon, Takoyaki and Dango.  Yuuki went with red bean Dango and Zero went with Nikumon filled with pork. While paying, Zero asked the older man if saw a man fitting either Yagari's or Kaien's description.</p><p>"Ah, light haired man was here about a day or so ago. Strange looking fellow, much like yourself. We don't see many people with light hair, I almost mistook him for a foreigner if it wasn't for his fluent Japanese and Asian features. He seemed distracted and in a hurry." The man talked as he went back to the kitchen to make their food.</p><p> "He kept muttering things under his breath about needing to get back home to his kids, and about wanting to talk to his Son, but I couldn't make much else out. Once he got his food he was out of here all quick like." He handed Zero their food and continued on, keen to continue the gossip. </p><p>"I was telling the misses about him, since it was so strange. She said -"</p><p>Zero cut him off politely, guiding Yuuki to bench in the corner of the hut. "Thank you so much, both for the food and the information."</p><p>The older man shrugged and went back to making Nikuman buns earlier he'd left forgotten on the counter. "You're welcome, come again."</p><p>"Yargari-Sensei should know what's going on. We'll go after this." Zero said through bites of his food.</p><p>"It's a little late to ask this now... but did you bring Bloody Rose with you?" Yuuki said staring off at the villagers meandering about. Her eyes were searching the faces and she hadn't taken her eyes off the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of either Yagari or her Father.</p><p>"I Don't sense anything malicious, but yes I've got it." Zero started on another bun, as he patted the spot where the pistol was hidden away in his Kimono.</p><p>"Sense? You can sense things?" Yuuki tilted her head, finally tearing her gaze away from the streets to look in Zero's direction, however she couldn't quite make eye contact with him. She just focused on his hands instead and listened to the rain pelting the roof of the little shop.</p><p>"Well sort of." Zero lowered his voice to avoid the attention of the older man as he continued to eat his bun. "It's like a presence. You can tell when you're not around alone right? It's like that but with a murderous intent. I can tell there isn't another vampire in the village, or if there is, they're not bloodthirsty."</p><p>"Huh. That's pretty neat. What else can you do? N-Now that you're a vam-vampire." Yuuki barely got the last part of her sentence out above a whisper, her gaze now staring straight at her short legs swinging back and forth gently.</p><p>"Hn" Zero sensed her hesitation made visibly obvious by the evading gaze of her eyes on anything else but him. " I've always had a sense of my surrounding, that's been because of my training as a Hunter, but as a Vampire my strength increased,  sense of smell, eye sight is better in the dark and changes in people's mood." He said the last point with purpose to get a rise at Yuuki, trying to poke a bit of fun at her. He really couldn't sense moods, but Yuuki was like an open book to him.</p><p>"Pfft." Yuuki scoffed rolling her eyes, still watching her feet swing.</p><p>"speaking of sense of smell, your's has changed. Albeit on a small scale. It's like your scent is mixed with mine, I'm not sure why though. How are you feeling? After I um..." Zero gulped struggling with the words. "Drank from you the first time?"</p><p>Yuuki stopped her fidgeting and thought about it for a moment. "I feel fine." She Shrugged, brushing it off.</p><p>"Nn... I didn't mean  if you felt faint or sick." Zero probed a bit further ignore her obvious disdain of the topic at hand. He wondered if she felt different, like he did. Zero tighten his hands into fists. He felt protective almost possessive of her, the thought of another touching or heaven forbid drinking from her other than him... He wouldn't finish the thought, He would make sure it didn't happen. He sighed as took off her his Haori and used it to cover his head to keep as dry as possible and then reached for her hand and pulled Yuuki to her feet covering her head as well. </p><p>"I feel more protective than I did before over you, like if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together." Zero seemed to stare off for a moment before mentally shaking himself together and grabbed up the parcels from their shopping in his other hand.</p><p>Being pulled to her feet abruptly Yuuki gazed at the back of his head and considering his words and searched for her own. She remembered when she first woke up that morning that it felt right to be in his arms, the blood drinking gave her a feeling of bliss and Yuuki had minded his mark either. Then she also remembered earlier today when his Blood-lust had taken over and she was sure that she would have lost her innocence on a bale of hay if he hadn't come to his senses. She stayed quiet for a few more moments, mulling over her words.</p><p>"It hurt at first, then it felt... interesting.  I could feel your bite radiate through out my body and I felt a strange sense of guilt covering your bite mark this morning, even now it feels weird to have it covered." Yuuki decided that was all she tell him. She still wasn't sure about anything else, although knowing Zero felt even more protective of her made her heart swell.</p><p>Yuuki wasn't a naive girl, she knew Vampires existed, but she hadn't experienced a bite before. She thought she wanted her first bite to be with Kaname, but that couldn't happen now. She wasn't as upset about it as she thought she would be, but it was a bit of emergency that it ended up being with Zero instead. Now she was having mixed emotions about both of the men in her life. Yuuki always thought Kaname was out of reach because he was a vampire, but now so was Zero. So why was she struggling with what happened. </p><p>'Was it because of the other things Zero did?' Yuuki pushed away the thoughts with a blush and followed behind Zero, interlacing their fingers. Zero gave her hand a quick gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Interesting is one word for it..." Zero chuckled as he lead them through the rain to where White Lily waited.</p><p>Yuuki's cheeks heated up again. "Yes, Interesting." She shoved him with her other hand causing the Haori light umbrella to slip from the top of her and just cover his shoulder. Yuuki giggled at this. Zero had a playful glint in his eye as he snatched away the Haori from her leaving her to get wet. She gasped rounding on her trying to reach for the only thing that could keep her somewhat dry. "Hey! Come on, no fair."</p><p>"Heh. Fair? It's my surcoat." Zero shrugged as he let go of her hand and set off in a jog until he reached the horse and covered wagon, hopping up into the seat with a hand out stretched to help her up. "Hurry up before you get soaked again. I'm starting to think you like to get wet in the rain."</p><p>"Hmph!" Yuuki chased after him with mock indignation trying to hide her smile and grabbed his hand to lift her up. She crawled inside the wagon with him and shook her head, showering Zero with Rain drops with a laugh.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!" Zero wiped at his face to dry it off.</p><p>"Whatever. Let's just get going. It's going to be dark soon." Yuuki was glad that the playfulness was still between them. It was nice to joke around and laugh with himself still, Maybe there was hope for them yet. </p><p>"Why yes, Your Majesty. Right away, Your Majesty." Zero gave a half bow, with a goofy grin on his face as he grabbed White Lily's reins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>